


MODEL 车

by duyuu



Category: LD
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 22:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19755001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duyuu/pseuds/duyuu
Summary: 模特李X经纪人杜





	MODEL 车

**Author's Note:**

> 请在LOFTER多多评论哦

将要上场，灯光还暗着。  
休息室里传出轻微的响动，路过的助手小崔敲门：“白哥，没事吧？”  
里面的人狠狠地喘了一口气，声音低得有点哑，“没事，你先走。”  
小崔犹豫了下，还是问了句：“白哥，你看见杜哥了吗？”  
房里似乎传来撞击的闷响，隐秘的粗重呼吸咽在腹中，他听不真切，只有李白断断续续的声音。  
他知道不能再打扰，只好不明所以地快步离开。  
试衣间里只开着镜前灯，一点光源从镜子里射到杜甫的眼里，他不适地眯起眼，李白适时地附身上去，舌尖触摸他的睫毛和眼睑。杜甫的双手从他的腋下穿到脊背，手指摸着那根如山石嶙嶙的脊梁骨。他贴得太近了，散落的头发黏在自己身上，蛇一样的，又酥痒又冰凉，他等他的舌尖移走，睁开眼睛。睫毛上粘着微微的唾液扫到脸上，李白一手按住他的手，吻住了他。  
杜甫不敢挣扎，他怕动作太大挤到李白身上的衣服，起了褶皱。此时身上这人依照设计师的嘱咐敞开两颗扣子，锁骨就袒露在自己面前。他想用舌去探取那处骨肉间的距离，此时却被另一条舌困住去路。  
他的唇挤压着他的唇，暗色的口红印去，带着他的唇纹，胡乱地刻在他的唇上。  
他们都是如此。  
杜甫也不敢动作太大，即使他如此想迎合那条舌，却怕擦花了李白嘴上的口红。李白攻城，他便退守。而他闭着眼，味蕾却尝到口红的味道，和他的味道。杜甫则知晓，城池已陷。  
只怪炮火太盛。  
李白的吻往下，手指也跟着。他挑开他的衣扣，苍白精瘦的身体展露在他眼前。杜甫浑身一抖，伸手去拉自己的衣服，还没够上，布料就从肩上滑下来。  
他叹了一口气，李白双手已经抚上他的腰，腿卡在他两腿之间。  
“太白，别动。”杜甫伸手按住他，小心翼翼地扯着他的衬衫理直，虽然在暖气房里，李白却仍旧发现杜甫的身体在不停发颤。两人腿之间的性器则微微扬起。他扯开杜甫的手，把他从墙上压到沙发上，他闷哼一声，还是没敢弄出响动。杜甫看着李白动作太大，只好双手按着他的尾椎骨固定。李白没想这么多，他的裤子已经褪了一半，杜甫尚未反应过来，就有什么抵在自己露出来的小腹上，又烫又硬。  
他几乎一下子烧红了脸，压低了声音抬起上半身凑近李白的耳朵：“你知不知道你在做什么!”  
“知道。”  
杜甫这才听见他的声音有多嘶哑，几乎像一只即将脱缰的野兽享用美食之前的低语。  
他的眼角上翘着，唇边是模糊不清的唇彩，杜甫眼前昏花，只看见他的嘴一张一合。  
“是你不知道。”  
他的裤子几乎是被拽下来的，性器也暴露在李白眼前。他最不愿见这一幕，李白俯身下来，身上衣服硬的质地摩擦着他的皮肤，从小腹到胸口。他的唇停留在他的锁骨，杜甫不敢亲吻的骨肉相连的阴影，他却尽情吮吸。  
杜甫的下身受到刺激，他下意识地伸手去够，尚未碰到，李白却抚弄起他的乳头。另一只手握着他的手碰到了发颤的性器。  
“在忍什么？”  
杜甫此时已经说不出话了，他害怕一张口就听见自己不愿听见的呻吟，他只是红着眼睛瞪他。  
“怕溅到衣服上？”李白嗤笑一声，“这样呢，你可以吗？”  
他的手指按在他的顶端，湿漉漉一片。他揉搓了两下，杜甫终于忍不住，鼻腔里发出一声呻吟，射在了李白的手里，有些飞溅在李白的衣服上。他不在意地笑一声，扯了落在地上的衣服边擦了手。杜甫眼睛更红了，眼泪盛在里面没落出来，他深吸口气，磨了磨牙道：“李白，你明点事理！别胡闹！”  
李白没理，他骑在杜甫身上，一手解开了自己的衬衫，却没脱下去，只是裸露出优美的腹肌和汗湿的胸膛。两人裸露的肌肤紧紧贴合，汗水黏住缠绕在一起的长发，蛇一样地在隐秘处画出隐晦的勾引。  
硬起来的性器缓缓磨蹭着他的胯部，杜甫的呼吸急促起来，他伸手往下探，李白半路牵住他，他带着装饰性戒指，粗糙的切面冰凉而坚硬，触碰着他温暖而柔软的手心。李白低头下去，亲吻着他的手指。他趁机进一步压迫他，挺立的性器几乎嵌入股间。  
杜甫几乎要疯了，他没法承受这么剧烈的刺激。湿漉漉的胸膛和小腹一起一伏，随着他的心脏起搏，他来不及反应，李白的呼吸凑在他的耳边。  
“子美，我忍不住了。”  
这种情不自禁从来是双向的。门外工作人员走动的脚步声在提醒他们，时间紧迫，一刻千金。纵是如此李白也做了扩张才将性器放在洞口，他的喘息变得更加剧烈，后面的肠液因为扩张和挤压漏出来些许，温热的液体落在性器上如同点燃火柴的酒精。  
他声音嘶哑着，做最后的安抚：“对不住。”  
“你情我愿的事情，哪来的对不住。”  
他双手扣住李白的肩膀，朝前顶腰。李白吻上他的唇，性器整个刺了进去。  
呻吟流连在两人的唇齿之间，含糊着喘息和满足的喟叹。  
他的肉壁伸缩延展，贴合着他的轮廓。李白抚着杜甫的后腰，手指挑逗他的敏感部位。果然合着一声鼻音，杜甫绞紧了双腿，一只手从他的肩胛骨滑下，顺着喉结抚到耳后，他冰凉的手指轻轻捏着他的耳垂，眼里水光欲隐欲现。  
李白吻平他微微蹙起的眉，腰腹运动抽插，终于在门外反复的响动之后射了出来。  
刚刚宣泄的性器还微微挺立着幅度，但他们再没有时间了。杜甫腰上没力，几乎软在沙发上，只能半撑起身子扯了旁边的纸巾帮他处理黏答答的下身。  
李白按着他的手指在自己的小腹上画圈，杜甫皱着眉，声音却仍有些柔软的嘶哑：“太白，你太冲动了。”  
李白放开他的手，整理起自己的上衣。他扣上扣子，却偏偏露出精致的锁骨，隐没了大半的吻痕，只留出一点来勾人。他披上外套，衣冠楚楚地朝杜甫道：“只在你面前而已。”  
门外小崔的敲门声越来越急促，李白转身往门外走。杜甫没再说话，只留下半张脸映在镜面里透明得像瓷器，他赤裸地倚在沙发背上，眼神涣散没有焦距，双腿岔开着，溅出的液体在皮肤上、布料上慢慢干涸，凝固，黏住他疲惫不堪的呼吸和心跳。  
门咔擦一声关掉了。门外李白模糊地交代着不要让人打扰他在里面休息，他眨了眨眼，随手扯了件衣服盖在自己身上，他觉得实在有点累，特别是沉浸在这样一个充斥着李白味道的房间里，仰躺在他的衣物上，沾着他汗液和精液的衣角磨蹭着大腿内壁。  
他疲累于，在每一次爱抚中都充当理智的一面，去克制另一个人狂躁的行为，去承受他不知轻重的撞击。  
何必呢……他不想再克制了。  
他一手扯过衣角放在鼻尖，呼吸攫取着残留的味道，在衣袍遮掩的下身耸动，手指按住颤抖的前端。他不习惯这样的放纵和浪荡，一边痛骂自己一边沉迷其中。  
本来爱也就是放纵浪荡和矛盾以及上瘾。  
这罂粟味道的李太白。

T台那边，李白穿着定制的衣服走在众人面前。鹤氅里面套着的衬衫几乎贴在他的小腹和胸膛上，上面解开了两颗扣子露出隐约的吻痕，像罂粟花结的果。

结束之后，人们三三两两都散了，他走到后台打开那扇门。  
杜甫横躺在沙发上，沙发太窄，他就把腿蜷起来，足尖点在地上。听见声音，他缓缓睁开眼睛，昏暗的光沉淀在眼眶里像一条星河。他没说话，赤裸的身体裹在李白的衣服里，仿佛一种诱引。  
李白反手关上房门，径直朝他走过去。

“这次算是你冲动还是我冲动？”  
杜甫的手挂在他的脖子上，轻笑了一声。他直起身，丝质的衣服滑落下去，他自己宣泄的痕迹刺激着李白的神经。  
“冲动从来都不是一个人的事情。”

小崔站在门口，敲门的手因为房里闷闷的撞击和响动缩了回去。


End file.
